Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to compositions and processes for making a skin restoration cream for alleviating skin irritation conditions.
Skin irritation conditions such as dandruff are problems that humans are constantly struggling to alleviate. Particularly when untreated, these conditions worsen over time, and there are many medications and shampoos for treating dandruff that include chemicals. One of the problems of the users of dandruff controlling compositions is the development of allergic reactions. These allergic reactions can be caused by the fragrances present in shampoos and scalp products. Further, the allergic reactions can develop over time in fragrances that are ubiquitously present in most commercial shampoos, hair, and scalp products. Even when these products are used quickly and rinsed out thoroughly the allergic symptoms persist in some consumers.
Additionally steroid treatments are also being used to treat the scalp conditions, and these also have limited applications due to possible side effects. Thus, these are not desired by consumers. Consumers prefer to avoid using strong synthetic chemicals and desire natural products based solutions in the formulation of creams and shampoos.
Efforts to incorporate vitamins that are described in the literature as nutrients for hair growth have been met with limited success by the inventor, especially vitamin A and vitamin D in the form of vitamin A&D ointment. Addition of minerals such as zinc oxide mixed in with Vitamin A&D ointment did not affect any changes in the allergic symptoms and dandruff flakes. Further, covering the scalp areas with petroleum jelly did result in moist flakes on the scalp.
Given the above, it would be advantageous to have a skin care composition which does not irritate the scalp and contains natural ingredients.